


Drunken fits of laughter

by orphan_account



Category: Until Dawn
Genre: M/M, Spoilers. Alternate ending Josh and Chris. Wendigo Josh blood gore death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Hannah being pranked by everyone it's Josh. Chris and Beth are passed out drunk and Hannah's up in her room, Josh falls the same way Hannah and Beth do and he becomes a wendigo. Que Chris arriving in a drunken stupor trying to save his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any mistakes please tell me.

Josh looked over at the sleeping (or passed out from a alcoholic overdose) form of Chris and Beth. He smiled for what felt like the first time in forever,Hannah was probably up in her room writing and Josh being an overprotective brother decided he would check on her. He passed the kitchen table and noticed a stray note he picked it up and examined it carefully.

Josh you look so damn hot in that shirt  
I bet you'd look even hotter out of it  
Meet me upstairs in your room at 2:00am  
-Mike xxx

Josh reread the note around eight times just to make sure he wasn't imagining it. Even though Josh was gay (well technically bisexual but who was counting) he hadn't really fancied mike at all in fact Josh had only ever looked at mike and saw a brother like figure, Chris on the other hand...Josh shook his head and looked over to Chris again, his lips where parted and his was softly snoring drool coming from out his mouth and falling on his arm, Josh moved his head again. Wouldn't want anyone to catch him staring would he.

Josh heard his name being called out from upstairs, whatever the case was with mike he would still go up there to see what the hell mike was doing and thinking.

Josh slowly ascended the stairs and walked into his room blissfully unaware of what his friends were about to set in motion. Josh opened his door and became a whole lot shyer when he saw mike- fuck every girl in the school-Munroe standing in the middle of his room. Mike looked at Josh and smiled.

"I-I got your note." Josh stuttered his mouth feeling much dryer than it was two minutes ago.

"How about we start with a little making out first and see where it goes from there." Mike suggested.

Josh nodded numbly (the four beers he had before probably had something to do with the way he was acting) and pulled his shirt halfway over his head.

"Oh my god he's taking his shirt off I fucking new he was gay!" Josh heard... Jess? What the fuck why was jess here?  
Josh's mind skidded to a halt, he quickly pulled his shirt back down mortified and scared of what was going to come.

Everyone came out of nowhere, Emily and Jess crawled out from under his bed and Ashley and Matt (why was Matt holding a selfie stick?) came out from the closet, they all started making excuses like 'it was just a prank' and 'we're sorry josh' Sam opened the door.

"Josh we-" she was cut off by Josh pushing past her and running out of his room.

Josh's mind was programmed for the term fight or flee and Josh was also unfortunately programmed to always flee.

Josh stumbled out side the cold air biting at his exposed skin like a hungry wolf, he ran unsure of where he was going but sure that he was getting away from... His friends.

Josh was conflicted, actually who was he kidding he was always fucking conflicted. He had so many emotions running through his head that it was hard to think straight. He didn't even stop when he heard an inhuman shriek come from the forest, he kept running tears streaming down his cheeks. How could his friends do this to him?

'Because their not your friends' an unfamiliar voice hissed in his head, taunting him with a sickeningly sweat tone.

He shook his head blindly running through the forest he stumbled as he reached an unfamiliar place. This time he registered the piercing scream, he stumbled back determined to get away from the thing that was making that sound even if his fucked up mind may have made it up.

Turns out that moving backward was probably a bad idea, he felt no ground beneath his hand and lost his balance, he fell back, just before he fell to his probable (inevitable) death Josh grabbed a most likely unstable branch and hung on for dear life.

A figure appeared over head and tried to grab Josh.

"You-your not real." Josh stuttered almost to himself.

Josh waited a bit too long and he felt the branch snapping, he tried to grab the strangers hand but it was too late. 

Josh fell down into the darkness...

\---

Chris had thought he had woken up to bad news before, like when he woke up and found out that Josh had tried to kill himself yeah that had been a bad experience but when Chris woke up that morning with a raging hangover and the news that his best friend was missing.

Chris looked at the crying figure of Sam asking, no pleading at him to listen to her.

"No, no no no no fucking no!" Chris yelled (bringing on a new more violent headache) his throat dry and his eyes stung, Josh couldn't be gone. This was Josh, the funny, complex little shit that Chris had come to know and... Love. Fuck he was going to kiss him last night, but now it was too late, instead of actually having the balls to do something he drank himself into a stupor and passed out on the table with Beth. Fuck.

"Chris it was just a prank we didn't think that he would..." Sam started crying all over again then mike pulled her away knowing she would make things worse for Chris.

Chris looked around the too bright room with too many people in it. Ashley and Jess were being interrogated by some police official, Emily and Matt were sitting on the couch talking quietly, mike was now trying to calm down Sam and Beth was still asleep on the counter and Hannah was on a chair staring at nothing tears unknowingly dripping down her face fogging up her glasses.

Chris bit his lip so hard it started to bleed, he wandered over to Hannah absentmindedly not really knowing what was happening his head swam and he felt sick, Josh could not be gone.

"Hannah." The name came out weak and pathetic but Hannah acknowledged him and looked up a Chris helplessly.

Before he could say any more Hannah threw her arms around him and started weeping into his shoulder, before he knew it he was crying to. Mourning over Josh and how they didn't help him. 

Chris's mind felt like it had stopped working, he was numb to everything but the fact that he was crying and that Josh was gone. Josh fucking Washington is somewhere alone on this fucking mountain.

"We're sending search team tomorrow to look for Joshua Washington over." An official voice said over a radio somewhere behind him.

Chris heard the message and he couldn't help it he gently pulled Hannah off him and stood up everyone turned to him in disbelief when he spoke.

"I'm coming to look for Josh." Chris demanded, his hangover becoming surprisingly strong at that moment and he fell to the ground and threw up.

'Good job Chris they're definitely going to take you now.' His brain slurred.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris needs hugs and Josh needs to not do... That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again tell me if I stuffed up.

Three weeks and they still hadn't found Josh, Chris hadn't spoken to any of his friends but he had talked to Hannah and Beth once or twice a week but besides that he hadn't made any human contact. He had been busying himself by searching everywhere for Josh on that fucking mountain, well actually it wasn't searching any more because the search team that Bob Washington had hired had unofficially given up but Chris hadn't, Chris couldn't.

That was to be expected of course, after the first week everyone lost hope that Josh was coming back, and then they started mourning over Josh. But there were three people who wouldn't stop looking for him, and those three people where always going to be Hannah, Beth and Chris.  
And frankly Chris was getting pissed off at the thought of everyone giving up on Josh besides Hannah, Beth and Chris even Sam had given up, even though she didn't say it you could see it in her eyes.

And Chris had, had enough of it

\---

"Chris you are not going out there today is freeking snowing!" Ashley's frantic voice sounded through his phone as her voicemail played, Chris stood watching his phone play out Ashley's verbal message, he always got messages or voicemails from her and all of his friends not like he ever replied though, he hadn't talked to ash since he had started looking for Josh. But she had called none the less it may have been out of pity or care, maybe both but Chris didn't answer either way. All he cared about was finding Josh...

He pulled his parka over the other thousand layers he had on and marched out of the hotel not before looking around the small hotel room littered with empty beer bottles (so what if Chris was a little drunk who was it affecting). The wind and snow hit him as soon as he left the hotel, but he trudged on down the path that would take him up to the bus stop and then to the mountain. He had been doing this for three weeks, sometimes he wouldn't even come home he would use his phone as a light and look for Josh in the dark.

Chris wouldn't admit it to himself but he was cracking, the sheer guilt he felt was breaking him with every passing minute that Josh wasn't there, and he knew if he stopped looking now he would break and he wouldn't be able to be fixed. 

Not without Josh.

\---

One, two, three... One, two, three, four, eight? How many days? How many minutes had passed? Josh started counting again, hissing out the numbers franticly hoping they would tell him how long he had been down in the mines. Josh sat in the dark clutching his ears trying to block out the sneering voices, someone's coming, someone's coming... He repeated to himself again and again until his voice was hoarse.

Hungry, he was so hungry. He would eat anything really, so when he stumbled down the labyrinth like tunnels with a broken leg and he found a dead body he couldn't help but think... Food.

Josh crouched down and moved his hands so it was resting in the dead humans chest, 

"you could be full again. He could have food, he could eat... If he just ate." The voices whispered with false sincerity.

Josh was too hungry, it had been too long since he had eaten anything. He deserved this he deserved to eat just like anyone. But I don't deserve anything, I don't deserve I don't deserve...

Josh didn't think anymore, he bit down on the flesh. No more hunger no more. Josh slowly counted again until he was finished eating. One, two, four... Four days more they'll find him... They'll find him.

\---

Fuck it was freezing.

Chris pulled out his phone and checked the time 9:30, he sighed and rubbed his eyes with the hand he wasn't using. It was dark out and his phone was in desperate need for a charge.

"One more hour." He whispered to himself. 

One hour turned into two and two hours turned to three, Chris stumbled through the darkness not worrying about anything except finding Josh.  
The sane part of his mind asked how he was going to find Josh like this, cold, dehydrated, hungry and hardly being able to see.

He kept walking anyway, no real thought of where he was going he ended up going down a path he hadn't been down since Josh first invited him up to the mountain. He smiled despite himself, the first time he and Josh came up here Josh had cried because he had had a nightmare. Chris remembers a small younger version of himself promising to keep Josh away from harm and always protecting him.

What a great fucking job you did of that, his mind thought bitterly. 

Suddenly Chris felt nothing under his feat and he was thrown off balance, he stumbled forward and fell down a small tunnel and what he could only describe as a mine shaft. When he stopped tumbling he felt an extreme stabbing pain in his head and right arm. He groaned he was too tired to even cry (which was probably worrying). It was dark, Chris fumbled around the floor of his glasses and found them after a minute of searching, he put them on and noticed that one of the lenses was broken. He groaned once more and looked around for his phone.

He felt the cold surface of his phone and picked it up, he turned it on and saw the screen was cracked beyond recognition but it still provided just enough light for him to see his surroundings. He slowly stood up and moved his most likely broken right arm in an uncomfortable position on his chest.

He stumbled forward looking for an exit running his good arm on the cold surface of the tunnel, but when he tried going back the way he came he realised that there was no way he was going to climb back up with his arm (well his arm and the fact that he was really bad at climbing). So he decided the only logical thing to do was keep going down the mine and hope the tunnel opened up.

Chris sighed and started limping down the dark and damp tunnel not looking forward to walking through this place.  
After a while Chris's phone had lost its charge and he was walking through the tunnels with no light and a broken arm, his hunger and thirst for water became more apparent as he traveled on his mind and body screaming at him to get food or water. But Chris knew this was only he start of this feeling, if he didn't get out of this mine he was slowly die form dehydration and starvation.

"Wow Chris what a good way to get your spirits up." He hissed sarcastically.

He had lost track of time by now and realised that he had forgot what time it was long ago.  
Chris walked on the endless tunnel until he saw a dim light from up ahead, he half ran half stumbled to the mysterious light honestly not caring what it was just knowing he would be able to see. As he reached the light he saw barrels with lit candles on it and a lit lantern, Chris grabbed the lantern and looked around for anything else.

His attention was caught by a small ruined book, he moved closer and gingerly put he lantern down next to it and then opened the book and started reading.  
When he finished reading he was either scared or amused, he read that there was a cannibalistic monster called a wendigo (whatever that was) lurking on this mountain and it would kill you if it saw you but you could stay out of its sight by staying still.

Not that he believed in such things...

Chris decided he was going to go with scared as he picked up the lantern and pocketed the book, then continued down the path with a much bigger fear than not getting out of these mines.


	3. Starve or Eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep...

Pain was the first thing that he felt when he woke up, a ripping burning sensation on the side of his face it felt as if a rusted dagger was trying to cut through his mouth. He felt new teeth growing through and his nails becoming longer and sharper. To sum it up it was excruciating. But afterwards nothing... No pain just hunger.

And to Josh that felt worse than the pain in his body.

And God he was hungry, anything would suffice, so when Josh crept along the mine floor and heard a loud crashing sound he immediately scurried off to investigate.  
His vision was blurred but not gone completely, he could see shapes and things when they were close up.   
He was close enough to see that it was a human, an injured human to be exact. Josh moved closer readying himself just right so he could pounce at the human.

And pounce he did, agile and quick Josh jumped at his prey getting it to scream in horror... Wait something about that scream... Josh pinned the human down and pushed his face right next to it, he could see... Blonde hair and blue its eyes were blue.

Something about that human reminded him of something he just didn't know what, he growled and looked at the human once more then leaped off it and crawled away, hearing it cough, a weak and pathetic sound.

"Josh?" It croaked.

Something in that word sounded familiar but he brushed it off and sat a distance away deciding that he would watch this human and if it was too boring he could kill it and eat it.

\---

Chris was numb, he couldn't feel his arm anymore and he felt as though if he walked another step he would collapse. Just as he thought he was literally going to collapse he was crashed into, he somehow managed to keep his glasses on but the lantern had fallen out of his hand and had skidded away from his reach.

Chris slightly hyperventilating looked at what was pinning him down with more force than what he could match, above him was... He couldn't describe it but I looked like. No it couldn't be, since when did Josh ever have two rows of teeth that produced from a large gash that spread from his mouth. However dark, Chris knew that whatever... This was. It is, no used to be Josh.

With a sickening feeling moving up into his throat he realised that this was indeed Josh. He was still wearing the same clothes from the night he... Ran. The sudden realisation that Josh was on top of him pinning his arms down (his right arm was still healing so when he crashed down to the cave floor the pain nearly made him black out) and snarling at him with such viciousness scared the living shit out of him.

Josh moved his face even closer to Chris's so that they were breathing the same air and Chris could feel Josh's ragged breaths and the stench of his breath (which smelt like year old meat). Slowly the weight of Josh lessened and then disappeared entirely, but before Chris could sit up he was gone into the dark shadows with nothing but the ghosting feeling of Josh's nails on Chris's arms.

"Josh..." He spoke softly and quiet trying to draw any unwanted attention but apparently Josh heard him because Chris heard a low growl at Josh's name.

Chris slowly breathed out a shuddering breath and let the impact of what he had just seen hit him with overbearing force. He couldn't... Chris sat down on the cold mine floor and cried until there was nothing left in his heart to cry about.

Chris was too late.

\---

Days had passed and the human was getting weaker. Josh could sense the humans spirit fading and dying, and for some reason it irked him. The stupid human needed food and water otherwise it would surely die. And that bothered him, so when the human lay down to sleep he crawled curiously over to the human and stared at him closely.

It's breathing was too shallow to be healthy and it looked very pale, Josh carefully picked up the sleeping human and carried it down to his tunnel. None of the others would bother him there, he had marked it as his and they came close he would kill them even though he was not the strongest or fastest he would still be able to slit hire throats quite easily.

Josh wandered down the mines with the human in his arms.

'Stupid human' he thought, 'can't even feed itself, it would die without him'.

He finally made it to his tunnels the opening just large enough for him to squeeze though, somehow not waking the human. He slowly dropped he human on the cold floor and made his way over to his corner, he curled up and watched the human silently waiting to see if it woke up.

It would wake up hungry, just like he did every day. Josh got back up and moved over to the exit, before leaving to find some food he let out a howling shriek to warn off the others and then left the human to find some game.  
Leaving Chris defenceless, cold and sleeping.


	4. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris meets... Josh?

Chris woke up in an unfamiliar part of the mines, not that he was saying any part of this damp hell hole was familiar, it's was just that he hadn't traveled this far back in the mines and honestly he wasn't planing to.

Chris couldn't move he didn't know where he was and which way he came from, so to put it lightly he was completely and utterly lost. Chris's shoulders shook slightly at the cold, he was wearing his parka still but it had been ripped in several places.

Chris heard a new sound coming from his right and he looked over to see two glowing milky white eyes, it moved closer but it was still too dark for him to see what it was but deep down Chris knew what it was he just didn't want to admit it was real. 

And yet there he was, Josh a few meters away blood dripping from what used to be his mouth as he held some sort of animal in it, Josh crawled the rest of the way and sat near Chris.  
Josh threw the dead animal -deer, it was a dead doe- over to Chris, the doe's body hit the floor with a sickening smack and its blood covered the floor in front of Chris. Chris looked up and Josh clearly confused as to why the human wasn't eating, it was clearly starving. If he could Josh would've sighed at the human, josh moved closer and tried showing the human that it was food by ripping off a leg and chewing on it, then slowly holding it out to Chris.

Chris watched as his once-human friend chewed on the dead deer leg then moved a blood soaked hand so he was holding the deer leg out to Chris, if Chris had eaten anything he would've thrown it all up by now. Chris moved away from the dead animal in disgust, Josh growled in anger and in relation grabbed Chris's wrist forcefully and dragged him over to the doe.

He grabbed some meat from it and pushed in Chris's face trying to make him eat but still the human resisted.   
Chris seeing only one option to get away from Josh, kicked him in the side and crawled away. Chris's arm withering painfully from where Josh had grabbed his wrist.

When Chris kicked Josh in the side the half-wendigo growled and tried to scratch Chris but his claw like hand only swept through the air, hitting no target.  
Josh growled in frustration by then decided just to leave the human for a while, so he crawled out of the small exit of the tunnel.

\---

Chris sat in the dark the stench of the dead doe's blood becoming stronger with each passing moment he was sitting alone in the claustrophobic cave.

Chris knew Josh was trying to make him eat but he was NOT going to eat raw food. He still had boundaries.  
Chris remembered the small worn book and how it said that wendigos where made when people turn cannibalistic... Which meant Josh...

No, Chris was not going to think of that right now.

'Is that what Josh is now, a wendigo?' His mind asked.

No Josh could be fixed, Chris reassured himself. The book said that wendigos would kill you on sight, why had Josh not killed him when he first saw him or when he kicked him. Josh could be helped, Chris knew it.

'And if he can't be helped?' His pessimistic mind hissed.

"Then I'll find a way." Chris said audibly.

\---

Josh stalked across the mines snapping and snarling and taking his out frustration at the rats that scampered across the cave floor.

'Stupid human, it's going to kill itself.' Josh snarled in his head and swatted a rat that crawled across his feet in anger.  
It made a horrified squeak as it hit the wall and lost consciousness, Josh moved over to the rat and looked at it and felt... Nothing.

He didn't feel the urge to... Eat.   
He didn't feel the need to devour anything that passed his path, it wasn't like the need to eat flesh was gone completely it was just quieter.

The half wendigo wasn't sure if it comforted him or scared him, he was supposed to eat... that was him. But nothing, no snarling voice in his head screaming at him until he ate, it was just quiet. Josh decided that it scared him.

Josh looked at the rodent once more then started to make his way out of the caves, his anger at the stupid human had faded and he decided to take a different approach to feeding it.

He emerged at the exit after crawling up and impossibly steep cliff, he moved stealthily through the forests underbrush making as much noise as he dared because there was a very angry human who carried fire with him and burnt the others and trapped them. Josh shuddered but kept going, he was looking for fruit or nuts for the human. 

Why he was helping the pathetic human he didn't know, he just felt like he needed to help it. He needed to protect it. And that scared the wendigo even more than hunger.


	5. The stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger comes to save him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain how the stranger knew where Chris was in the next chapter

Chris was dying, he knew it wouldn't be long until he would be too weak to move and then... Chris shook the unpleasant thought from his head.

Chris huddled up on he floor of Josh's... Cave? Cradling his broken arm (which was healing all wrong and hurt even more than usual) and wishing for food or water. Chris moved his gaze up when he heard the sound of footsteps at the entrance.

"J-Josh?" His voice was weak and hoarse and sounded like shit.

"Shut up or it'll come back." A strange voice called back forcefully

A light illuminated his surroundings and stung his eyes even though it wasn't that bright, an older man stood in front of Chris, he had one completely blind eye as far as Chris could see and he had a... Flamethrower attached to his back.

"Here." He grunted and threw Chris some cooked meat and water.  
Chris moved and grabbed the water first and chugged the whole thing in under a minute then took the food and ate the food hungrily.

Chris looked up at the man, "why- why are you help-" 

"I'm not helping you, I'm saving you from the wendigo so get the fuck up and follow me now." The stranger cut off his sentence.

Chris followed the strangers instructions and stood up.

"What about Josh?" Chris asked worrying for his friend once more.

"Who's Josh?" The man grunted.

"He- he's my best friend and I'm not leaving him..." Not again, Chris held the last bit of information in and turned back to the stranger stubbornly.

How the stranger looked angry and exasperated at the same time Chris didn't know but the stranger nodded his head in agreement then turned to face Chris fully.

"Take this." The stranger gave Chris a small satchel full of food, water and... A shotgun.

"What do I need this for?" Chris asked.

"Protection, you aim it at the thing you want to kill. Now tell me where your friend is if he's still alive and hurry up." The stranger demanded.

Chris directed the stranger to where Josh had crawled out and in the general direction he heard Josh go off to.  
The stranger nodded and started walking in a quick pace that Chris could hardly keep up with him.

The stranger had his flamethrower ready to shoot anything and quite possibly everything in his way, Chris shuddered as he felt as though something was watching them...

\---

Josh had a mouthful of berries, fruit and nuts and was slowly traveling to his cave when he saw the scary human... Well he didn't really see the human he just smelt him, this human smelt different than the one that was with him. This human smelt of smoke and fire where as his human smelt like musk and slight sent of honey.

Josh shook his head and continued watching the human who was heading straight for his mine, towards his human. For a while Josh stealthily watched the human, trying to see what he was up too. The human slipped right into his cave and then started talking to his human.

A sound echoed around the cave, it sounded like... Josh? The wendigos ears picked up at the sound, something about that sound felt familiar something reminded him of...

As soon as the thought came it vanished when the two humans moved out of his cave, a noise sounded like his human commented about 'Josh' and the wendigo disappeared in the darkness when he felt the eyes of another on his back...

\---

Stealthily Josh followed the two humans, moving silently in the shadows. He still had the feeling that someone ore something was watching them but whenever he looked he couldn't find anything.

Up ahead Chris was getting the same feeling as Josh and had expressed his worries to the stranger multiple times but he had been ignored every time.

"So... Ugh have any pro wendigo tips?" Chris asked trying to keep conversation going.

"They don't like fire." The stranger answered gruffly.

"I don't like fire." Chris retorted, he had read this already. On the book it had said that wendigos had armour like skin and that you could burn it off.

"And they can't see you if you stand still... It's like toads." The stranger continued ignoring Chris's sarcastic comment.

"So... If I stand still I'm practically invisible." Chris asked.

"I wouldn't recommend testing it out."  
'So this guys sarcastic too' Chris thought.

"Stop, don't move." The stranger demanded suddenly.

Chris didn't dare move... Or breathe, he could hear it now small chirrups that echoed through the cave. These weren't Josh's calls, these were more mature these were a wendigos calls. A wendigo that was real, a wendigo that would not realise who or what they were killing.

"Go!" The stranger yelled and pushed Chris in front of him and Chris stumbled forest only to be yanked back when a wendigo jumped in front of them and screeched.

Chris had two thoughts, one was 'holy shit this is where I die' and the other was 'at least it isn't Josh.'  
The two thoughts came out as, "what the fuck!" As Chris was almost burnt to death because of the strangers fucking flamethrower.

Chris turned around and looked at the stranger, but all Chris saw was a flash of white and a lanky figure go in front of his eyes. When the flash of wendigo dispersed Chris looked at the stranger once more, just to see his head fall off his shoulders and fall to the ground.

Chris looked away, not wanting to see the dead look in his saviours face. But of course that was a horrible idea, for when he turned he was standing face to face with a very withered and very pissed wendigo.

'Don't move' his brain demanded.

The wendigo stared at him, one inch from his face Chris could smell the dead flesh and blood on its breath. The wendigo opened its mouth wider and Chris had stopped breathing by now, and it screeched so loud that Chris was sure he was deaf. 

Chris took the chance and took in a breath, unluckily for him that's all the movement the wendigo needed, it had noticed him. But before it could do anything it was crashed to the ground by... Josh.

Josh had just tackled a wendigo, saved Chris's life and was now fighting it...

Chris not wanting to leave his best friend (even if his friend could turn into what had just decapitated the stranger) behind, grabbed the nearest object (which was the shotgun) and shot the wendigo right in the chest missing Josh by inches.

When the wendigo whipped its head around and glared at Chris's shaking figure he realised what a bad idea that was.

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you have any ideas.


End file.
